My Life, Your Life, Our Lives
by x.Heavenly.Bliss.x
Summary: 2 years after the death of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, their now, 21 year-old son, Itachi, has to juggle between his study, work and looking after his two younger siblings in his young, hectic life. Full summary inside.Uchiha family-fluffiness : AU


My Life, Your Life, Our Lives

Summary

2 years after the death of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, their now, 21 year-old son, Itachi, has to juggle between his study, work and looking after his two younger siblings in his young, hectic life. Dealing with his 16 year-old brother, Sasuke, and his teenage stresses, and dealing with 6 year-old little Minami (my OC!). Going to house parties and getting drunk like what most 21 year-olds do is the last of his worries! Contains Uchiha family fluff! AU.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if I did, it would be called "Sasuke". Lol jokes, I love Naruto just as much ;)**

Chapter 1

"Oi, Sasuke, get up," Itachi shook the still sleeping teenager and gave an exasperated sigh. "Wake Minami-chan up while I'm going downstairs to buy some milk," he ordered, and swiftly left the 16 year-old's room, heading down to the grocery shop downstairs.

The teenager groaned and rubbed his eyes, peering towards his alarm clock. It was 07.30, Friday.

Sasuke got out from bed and put on his school uniform. It was the last week before summer vacation. Sasuke has never really liked the summer very much, not since what happened two years ago...

"_Ring, ring. Ring, ring."_

"_Hello?" _

"_Itachi-chan? Oh, please keep calm, dear, but I need to tell you something." It was Uruchi baa-chan, she sounds really distressed._

"_W-what is it?" Itachi asked, slightly surprised by his usually cheerful aunt to be speaking in such a tone._

"_Your parents, y-your parents, t-they..."_

_Itachi pushed the phone harder against his ear, trying to make out what his aunt was trying to say behind all that nervous stuttering._

"_T-they..."_

"_Let me take that for you, dear," a male voice said gently from the background._

"_...Itachi...listen...your parents...they just...had an unfortunate car accident..." the man's voice over the phone hushed slightly at the last part of his sentence._

"_What?" Itachi almost shouted, but quickly quietened down when realizing his younger siblings turned their gaze away from the television and started looking at him strangely._

"_W-when did this happen?" Itachi tried to ask in a composed manner._

"_It was round about 2 hours ago..." his uncle answered grimly._

"_Why didn't you call earlier? Are they al-alright?" Itachi gulped, half cursing himself for asking such a question and half dreading the answer._

"_......"_

"_Uncle Teyaki!" Itachi called, prompting his uncle to answer his question._

"_..." A long sigh was heard._

"_They didn't make it..."_

_Itachi breathed out slowly, trying to compose himself in front of his siblings, wishing that his apartment phone was those detachable ones which you can take it to a different place and talk instead._

"_...Itachi...?" His uncle called softly over the phone._

"_Uruchi baa-chan and I will come over tomorrow, and maybe I could take you and Sasuke to the hospital. Your Uruchi baa-chan will look after little Minami-chan for you," Teyaki suggested softly._

"_O-okay, thank you..." Itachi feebly hung up the phone and stared into space._

"_Itachi, what's wrong?" Itachi almost jumped when he heard his younger brother who was standing behind him._

"_Did something happen?" Sasuke asked._

_Itachi sighed and stared at the side at his toddler little sister, smiling at the little dancing characters on T.V._

"_I can't say it in front of her," he mentally thought._

_He dragged a confused Sasuke out of the living room into the small hallway._

"_Look...mum and dad, they...they're gone," Itachi looked away from his younger brother's gazing onyx orbs, feeling surprisingly relieved after telling him...but knew he shouldn't..._

"_WHAT!?" Sasuke screamed._

"_Ssshhh!" Itachi hissed lightly, pointing at Minami in the living room._

"_W-when was this? How come nobody told me?" Sasuke stammered._

"_Teyaki Ojii-san just called," he said solemnly._

_They stood there in silence._

"_Itachi Nii-chan," a small voice came from the doorway to the living room, "I'm tired." The 4 year-old was rubbing her big, dark eyes._

"_It's okay, Minami-chan. Nii-san will take you to bed," Itachi said kindly to his little sister and picked her up, cradling her in his arms._

"_When will Mama be back?" she asked sleepily._

"_..."_

_Sasuke looked at his sister with a sad expression and went into his own room._

_Half an hour later, Itachi knocked on his door._

"_Sasuke? Do you...want to go to the hospital tomorrow? Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to," Itachi asked gently, sitting himself next to his little brother's sleeping form._

"_...Fine," a quiet voice replied._

"_Okay..." Itachi smiled softly, "Goodnight..."_

Sasuke let out a long sigh, and walked out of his room towards his little sister's, going to do what Itachi had ordered him to do.

* * *

Heyy, everybody!!

First Naruto fanfic so be nice and please review :)

Accept any constructional comments based on my grammar, tense and stuff :)

After watching the recent Naruto Shippuuden chapters on Itachi and Sasuke, it has really inspired me to write a family type thing on Itachi. You may have noticed I've also added in my own OC Minami. I put her in just to give Itachi and Sasuke a little "big brother" spark in the story so I hope you guys don't mind her ;)

Also, for readers who watch and read **"Vampire Knight"** I've also written some family-fluffy stuff with the characters as well so please do go ahead and read and review :)

Thanks :) x


End file.
